


Maid to Serve

by kelbivdevoe



Category: Free!
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Maid Matsuoka Rin, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelbivdevoe/pseuds/kelbivdevoe
Summary: An old outfit from Rin's days at Samezuka lead to a very interesting night.





	Maid to Serve

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK 
> 
> BACK AGAIN

Every day Rin’s alarm goes off at 5 a.m, and every day you bury your head under the blankets. He usually kisses whichever part of your head is still exposed before going for his morning swim, but today is different.

When you feel the press of his lips against the top of your head, you’re ready to fall back into the sweet arms of sleep, but today he says something different.

“Don’t forget we have to clean the attic today,” He murmurs, and you lift your head, squinting at him.

“Wha…?” You practically slur and he grins, patting your head before standing up and grabbing his gym bag.

“It was your idea, remember? I’ll wake you up when I get home, get some more sleep.”

You manage to get out some combination of ‘good’ ‘swim’ and ‘have’ as he disappears out the door.

Did you suggest that? Sometimes you say thinks offhandedly and your husband takes them seriously, like when you mentioned it’d be nice to have a dog to come home to and he came back from a tournament in Japan with a Shiba Inu puppy.

She’d been a welcome surprise, at least. Not this attic business. Alaska lets out a small whine in her sleep from her place at the foot of the bed and you’re briefly jealous that she’s going to be spared hours of going through boxes in a hot room.

Rin loves cleaning. It’s his second talent after swimming. Right now he’s probably thinking about how he can optimally organize all the space in the attic and turn it into a second gym.

You’ll worry about it later. Right now, sleep.

xxx

“Oi.”

You’re awoken by a few rapid swats to your backside and the smell of coffee. Is it 7 o’clock already? Maybe he forgot about the attic.

Rin leans in as you roll over and look at him, probably resembling the Babadook at this hour of the morning.

“I didn’t forget.” He presses his lips against yours, still swollen from sleep. He smells faintly of chlorine and soap, a smell you’ve permanently associated with him.

“Can we do it tomorrow?” You try, knowing what he’s going to say before he even says it.

“No,” He grins, flashing a set of sharp teeth at you. “Get in the shower and I’ll find something for breakfast.”

“Yes, boss,” You sigh, wishing he’d left his coaching habits back in high school. He disappears out the bedroom door with Alaska following closely behind him, her short nails clicking on the hardwood floor.

When you make your way downstairs, he’s still eating, part of the bajillion calorie diet he’s been on since the Olympics 5 years ago. You take a seat at the table and grab one of the fried egg sandwiches he didn’t get to, taking a bite. The yoke pops and slides satisfyingly over your tongue, making you wiggle a little in your chair.

“How was morning swim?” You ask, reaching over and taking a sip of his orange juice.

“Good, it was quiet. Just me and the lifeguard,” He tells you between chews, halfway through a stack of French toast.

“Just the way you like it.” You smile, leaning in as he reaches out and brushes some crumbs away from the corner of your mouth. “So what’s the game plan?”

Rin hums thoughtfully (as if he hasn’t been planning this since you allegedly suggested it yesterday).

“We’ll keep everything important. Donate the old clothes and trash the rest? There’s a lot of old stuff up there.”

It’s a good a plan as any. He still has to basically push you up the ladder to the attic. You accuse him of looking for any excuse to touch your ass and he agrees a little too easily.

The two of you pull your hair back and Rin finds a 00’s playlist on his phone. Then you get to work.

xxx

You squint at the kanji on the side of the cardboard box, wracking your brain for the meaning of each character. Your Japanese isn’t what you’d call ‘strong’ despite being with Rin for so long. He’s been teaching you regularly even since you started dating, but it’s been quite awhile and you still haven’t gotten a grip on the kanji.

“Sa…” You try, looking over at him. He nods encouragingly as he sorts through a box of old shirts.

“Me…oh, Samezuka!” You beam, opening the box to find a bunch of Rin’s things from his time in high school. There’s a picture of him, Sosuke, Nitori and Momotaro on top of the rest of the things and you take in their tiny smiling faces with a smile of your own. You haven’t seen them since the wedding 3 years ago, not counting the occasional FaceTime calls.

“Look at these babies,” You grin, holding up the picture.

“That feels like a million years ago,” He sighs a little wistfully. “Sosuke said he might drop by this summer.”  
“Absolutely, he can stay as long as he likes! You don’t get to see your friends from Japan that often.”

You continue going through the box, pulling out his old track jacket and tugging it on. You’re swimming in it, no pun intended.

“You look cute in that,” He purrs a little, eyes gone half-lidded. “Keep it on for later, hm?”

The back of your neck heats up and you go back to rummaging through the box, trying not to let him see he’s gotten you flustered. There’s a bundle of soft black fabric and tulle at the bottom of the box and your eyebrows knit together, trying to piece together what it could be.

No guess you had turns out to be even remotely right.

“Baby?” You stare at the maid outfit, holding it up for him to see. It’s actually quite pretty, full of lace with a large frilly apron. The large red bow under the collar is probably your favourite part.

He looks up and clears his throat loudly.

“That’s from a maid cafe we had at school. The first years had to dress as maids.” There’s a long pause. “It was for school.” Another pause. “We had to.”

You stare at each other for what feels like an eternity.

“Put it on.”

“Hell no!”

“Please, Rin! I have to see you in this. I need to see you in this.”

“NO.”

You pout a little as he folds his arms over his broad chest, the picture of stubbornness.

“Sexual carte blanche for the next month. 6 months!”

His folded arms loosen slightly.

“8 months,” He says finally and you almost do a cartwheel across the entire attic.

xxx

“Rin~” You call, practically bouncing as you sit crosslegged on the bed, gazing at the closed bathroom door.

“I’m coming,” He grouses, voice muffled as you hear the rustle of fabric. He’d grabbed the entire box and taken it into the bathroom, so you’re not exactly sure what else was in there.

After what feels like another eternity, he comes slowly out of the bathroom and you lose your breath.

He looks _beautiful_. His magenta hair falls around his face and makes the frilly white headband pinned to the top of his head stand out even more. The dress still fits him well, despite the number of years that have passed, clinging to every curve of his well muscled body. Your eyes fall on the black stockings he’s wearing and you suddenly have an overpowering urge to reach under his skirt and see how high they go.

You want to _ruin_ him.

Rin looks away, cheeks flushed a bright pink in embarrassment as he grips the hem of his skirt in his large hands.

You climb off the bed, feeling alarmingly predatory as you walk in a slow circle around him, taking it all in.

“Can I take it off now?” He mutters, making reluctant eye contact.

“Mm, isn’t the maid supposed to do what _mistress_ says?” You ask, a tone in your voice you don’t think you’ve ever used before.

His pupils dilate and you don’t miss it. Nor do you miss the way his breath hitches in his throat from your words. Rin has always been the dominant one in your relationship, both in and out of the bedroom, but right now it feels like you’ve stumbled across a completely new dynamic for the both of you.

“Yes, mistress,” He says softly, and it takes every inch of your will power not to pounce on him right then and there.

“Good boy.” You smile and can hear him barely restrain a moan. “What do you have on under here, baby?”

The color of his cheeks darken and he stares at the floor as you press yourself against his back, sliding a hand under the fluffy layers of his skirt and gasping softly as your fingers brush silk. Your fingers trace along the fabric, giving his ass a squeeze as you do so. Rin whimpers softly, spurring you on even more.

“Can you get on the bed and show me your panties?” You ask, voice firm but still soft as silk.

“Yes, mistress,” He replies, a little louder this time, and you want to commit his voice to memory. You smile a little, watching him as he walks over to the bed and leaning against the headboard. He pulls up his skirt slowly, blush still staining his cheeks, and reveals the pair of black lace panties underneath.

It’s your turn to make a noise when you see his cock straining against the material of his underwear, already half hard.

You swallow back the rest of the moan and climb into the bed with him, settling against his side and nuzzling against his ear as your hand finds it’s way between his legs, rubbing his cock slowly through the thin material of his panties.

He lets out a hiss of breath between his pointed teeth, resting his head against yours as he rocks his hips into your touch.

“You look so pretty in your panties, baby…” You purr into his ear, feeling the material grow damp with precum as you stroke his cock steadily. It doesn’t take long, or much, until he’s a writhing mess under your touch. “…but you don’t get to come until I tell you to.”

Rin lets out a whimper, looking at you pleadingly as his hips jerk desperately into the warmth of your hand.

“Please, mistress…” He breathes, too far gone to be embarrassed anymore.

“Be a good boy and make me come first.” You nip at his earlobe and he nods quickly, looking practically feverish as he moves down between your legs, reaching up and tugging down your leggings and panties.

You let out a soft noise as he buries his face into your pussy, lapping up your juices hungrily as you drape your legs gently over his shoulders. He hooks his arms around your thighs, pulling you closer as he drags his tongue over the folds of flesh.

“Good boy…” You breathe as his tongue finds your clit, lapping at the sensitive nub of flesh before closing his mouth around it and sucking hard. You bury your hands in his soft hair, tugging gently as he lets out a muffled moan in response.

He slides a finger inside you slowly, grinding his hips against the mattress as he continues sucking loudly at your clit. He adds another, pumping them in and out before crooking them and hitting a spot inside that he knows makes you mewl. And you do.

“Nn, Rin…!” You cry, spurring him on more until it feels like you’re falling apart under his touch, coming hard against his mouth with a ragged moan. He takes his time lapping up your juices even though you know he must be ready to burst.

“Was I good, mistress?” He breathes, licking your come off his lips and making you groan.

“So good, baby,” You pant, brushing your fingers under his chin. He leans into your touch with a murmur, clearly enjoying the praise. “Now it’s your turn.”

He lays back and you push up his skirt, tugging his panties down and watching his cock spring free. It’s painfully hard, precum leaking from the tip that drag you down over his cock before jerking him off slowly, thumb rubbing slowly over the head.

He tips his head back with a loud groan as you lean down, taking him into your mouth until the tip of his cock bumps the back of your throat. He slides his hands into your hair as you begin sliding your mouth up and down over his cock, sucking hard.

It doesn’t take long before he comes, so wound up from earlier that he practically explodes into your mouth with a ragged moan, gripping your hair hard.

You swallow the bitter liquid, letting it slide down your throat before licking his cock clean with a low sound. He watches you with half lidded eyes and a dazed grin, panting heavily.

“Can we keep this?” You ask, playing with the hem of his dress as he leans down to kiss you.

“Yes,” He murmurs against your mouth, pulling you closer with a hand against the back of your head. “But next time you get to wear it."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Maid for Each Other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692088) by [momothespicy (momothesweet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy)




End file.
